The In-Between
by StupidDragondude
Summary: See what takes place between Book 2's finale and Book 3's premier. All reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the next part of my take of Korra's saga called The In-Between. While I wait for Book 3(which is the best book so far) to finish, I decided to write a story that takes place between Book 2's finale and Book 3's premier . I suggest you read my previous story, at least the last three chapters as they cover how my take on universe is. Note I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the characters...unless they are minor oc's I create for the sake of storytelling.**

**Chapter 1: The aftershock **

The sunrise was always a beautiful sight no matter where in the world you were. For Avatar Korra, she got to experience it on Air Temple Island. It was her home away from home, Tenzin and his familiy were a delight to be around. It had been a about two days since their arrival back in Republic City, the Fire Nation Air Force was kind enough to give them a lift back.

"Crazy to think it was just five days ago when I defeated Unavaatu." Korra thought to herself and laughed at the name the media called the Dark Avatar.

"You're up earlier than unusual." Tenzin greeted her with cups of tea, one for himself and one for her.

"What can I say; I am enjoying the small things in life. You know, before the next bad guy comes and decides to ruin everything." Korra said before sipping the tea and returning her gaze to the sun.

"Well I am happy to see how much you grown since coming to Republic City, in a short time you gone from the from a hot head teenager to the wise and mature young woman that I see before me." Tenzin told Korra with a smile.

"I guess that's what happens when you find your place in the world and value everything around you." Korra said as she finished her tea and got up.

"Spoken like a true Avatar." Tenzin commented before finishing his cup and handing it to Korra.

"Well I have a lot of stuff to do before tonight." Korra started run back to the main hall of the temple.

Tenzin ponder for a moment before asking," What's tonight?"

"The one time I get to relax and not have a care in the world." Korra answered from a distance as Tenzin shook his head.

"I guess she can use some free time, she did just save the world." Tenzin said to himself before going to wake up his children.

…

Across Yue Bay in the more upper class area of the city, Asami Sato got up as well and went to turn on the radio in her office while enjoying her plate of breakfast that her wonderful cook had prepared and amazing butler has served.

"As Republic City deals with continuing presence of the spirit vines, citizens are questioning the choice made by Avatar Korra. When asked about what she plans on doing to help solve the crisis, a represented of the White Locust stated quote "Avatar Korra is looking into the matter and will have an answer to everyone's concern as quickly as possible." That doesn't sit well with someone like myself who has to deal with the massive traffic problem that the vines cause. Though I will give Avatar Korra the benefit of the doubt since did she saved the city again from absolute destruction." The radio announcer said before going to a quick advertisement.

"Miss. Sato, a Mr. Bolin is here to see you. Shall I bring him in?" Her butler asked coming to the door.

"Yes. Please ask if he would like some of extra helpings that Hye made this morning before showing him to the office." Asami told her butler who bow before leaving her to her business.

"Speaking of issues for people in power, President Rakio is also taking heat for the current crisis. Citizens fault the President for not listening to the Avatar's warning about the spiritual apocalypse that we nearly experienced less than a week ago. President Rakio gave a statement that reads "I am outraged, like the rest of the citizens of our fine city by Avatar Korra's rash and irresponsible choice to keep the spirit portals open without thinking about the effects that it might cause. My hope is some common sense will reach the young woman before she makes another choice that hurts the heart of The United Republic's economy." Some harsh words from the man whose public opinion poll numbers are even lower than the Avatar's. Well my dear listeners moving on to …." Asami turned off the radio as she heard enough about the how the world viewed her date for tonight.

"Asami thanks for the grub." Bolin came in with a fork in hand and a mouth full of food.

"Good Morning Bolin." Asami greeted the earthbender whose company she had come to enjoy.

"So have you heard about Korra's approval rating as the Avatar?" Bolin asked as Asami rolled her eyes.

"I like to see the Average Lee be the Avatar for ta day and see how difficult it is." Asami knew she sounded bitter, but it was only because she knew how hard Korra was trying to be a good Avatar.

"Hey I get your point and I am sure everyone in our group does as well, but the Average Lee isn't as understanding…you know I probably seen more crazy things in my time than most people in recorded history. Maybe I should switch places with them." Bolin joked as he continued to clean his plate.

"That's the experience you get when you are part of the Avatar's life; you fear for your life and celebrate when they defeat the ultimate evil." Asami teased him

"Even if she asked if I wanted to leave, I would always tell her no." Bolin said as he ate the last bite of food.

"Well I am glad to hear that, but enough about our friend's issues because you have plenty of them yourself." Asami gave Bolin a caring look as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah with Varrick's arrest, I never got my cut from the movers like I was promised and you were the first person I thought of that could help me get back into action." Bolin admitted his finical situation wasn't in the best of shape.

"Well I can't just give you a regular warehouse job that is high paying; otherwise the rest of my workers will have my head. But I think I found a solution that could benefit us both and keep my company afloat." Asami said as she pulled out the file with her offer for Bolin.

"Which is?" Bolin asked with child-like excitement.

"My personal assistant." Asami's answer seemed to deflate the once starry eyed earthbender.

"So you want me to pour your tea and take your calls?" Bolin questioned with a raised an eyebrow.

"I can pour my own tea at the office, but if you don't want the pay…I can always take my offer back." Asami smiled as she pointed to the salary.

"Whoa that is a lot of yuans," Bolin was speechless, he expected enough to keep his place at the Pro-Bending arena and food in his stomach…but Asami's offer was going to give him so much more.

"So what do say, deal?" Asami asked with as she stuck her hand out, but Bolin gave her a hug.

"Thanks you're the best ex-girlfriend of my brother, I could ask for." Bolin said as he kept hugging her.

"Thanks." Asami giggled as he let go.

"So what do need me to do first Miss. Sato?" Bolin asked standing in attention.

"It's still Asami to you Bolin…but to answer your question, please follow Ichiro and he will get you settle into your duties." Asami pointed to her butler waiting for Bolin, who after saluting… was out of her office with a hop in his step.

Asami smiled as she returned to her busy day that she needed to finish before her dinner with her favorite girl from the Southern Water Tribe.

…

Korra arrived at city hall, the seat of power for both Republic City and The United Republic of Nations. Even after his unfair criticism of her, Rakio still expected her to meet with him today. A few weeks ago she would have told him to take a hike, but she was civil and willing to listen to his request.

"Oh if isn't Avatar Korra." Rakio said very smugly as Korra enter his office.

"Greetings to you President Rakio…Chief Beifong…Detective Mako." Korra was shock to see both Lin and Mako, so much for the one on one meeting he wanted.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing in the chief of police and one of the finest detectives this city has to offer. I wanted them to be here to discuss the issues the city is having from the spiritual awakening that is taking place." Rakio sat back into his chair, Korra not wanting to be intimated decided to keep standing.

"Of course, both of them know the city and me well enough that I can trust any information they bring to me." Korra told Rakio who looked unhappy with her response.

"At least we can agree on that…now onto the crisis that you unleashed upon my city." Rakio's gaze was not something you wanted to see from the leader of one of five nations of the world.

"I am not going to close the portals, my decision is final and I have no regrets." Korra told Rakio who just grinned.

"Oh isn't that nice, Beifong why don't you tell her what the citizens of city have to deal with." Rakio ordered Lin who pulled out several piece of paper and handed them to Korra.

"These are just a few of the hundreds of complaints that I have gotten since before you came back. Traffic jams both in the streets and the harbor, citizen not being able to enter their homes, and a least a half dozen cases of people trying to chop the vines and getting attack by the spirits." Lin gave her the same issued she already heard.

"I understand the people of city would like the vines to be gone, but I can't just magical remove them. Also the more they bother the spirits, the harder it will be to find a solution that can make all parties happy." Korra commented, but she knew the more time people had to deal…the quicker this would get ugly.

"I am sure the people will love to hear that, but why wait to hear their reaction. Mako, are you happy so far with the Avatar's answer to the crisis?" Rakio looked towards Mako who just sighed.

"I am not going to lie to you Korra, it's hard. I have to make sure I don't cause a problem with the spirits when I am out on duty and it's kind of hard to do when you're a cop chasing around criminals. Look I understand that you only…" Mako tried to explain, but was interrupted by Rakio's fist slamming on his desk.

"You had a simple answer to give… but of course why should I suspect someone who mingles with the Avatar to give out a much needed lesson on not interfering with my country." Rakio lashed out towards Mako.

"Alight you can stop acting like I am some sort of child; I realize my actions have consequences. I am not going to apologize for my choice; it will stand as long as I am the Avatar of this world." Korra raised her voice; he was not going to belittle her.

"Well as one of the leaders of that world, I am not going to have some brat try and overthrown me from my position! I am the President of the United Republic Nations!" Rakio had lost his composure.

"Well I am Avatar Korra and you got to deal with it." Korra's smirk drove him over the edge.

"All of you! Get out of my office!" Rakio yelled as Mako and Lin got up from their seats and quickly moved out of the room.

"Pleasure meeting with you as always President Rakio." Korra told the red faced man as she close the door.

"Why did you find it necessary to tick off the president? " Lin asked Korra with a sigh.

"Because I am not going to allow someone like him to act like he is better than me at doing my job." Korra answered with a smile to Lin, who shook her head.

"Well I am going back to the station and actually deal with the vines. Mako please say your goodbyes and head back out on patrol." Lin order as she left Korra and Mako.

"Yes ma'am." Mako saluted before turning to Korra.

"Sorry about you getting in trouble back there." Korra apologized to him as he rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry about it; I should have just stuck to the script like I was order to. By the way, you look nice today." Mako changed the subject by complementing Korra.

"Thanks…Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Korra asked as Mako stuck his hands up.

"No its ok, look I have to get to work. I will catch you tomorrow." Mako said as he put his helmet on.

"Alright then, have a good rest of the day." Korra said as she waved goodbye to the departing detective.

"Avatar Korra." Mako gave his goodbyes in a professional matter and headed out the door.

"Hogmonkies, I have to get back and get ready." Korra cursed as she saw it was already late afternoon.

…

Asami finished applying her lipstick as she looked at herself in mirror with a smile. It was her first date with Korra, granted they had to be secretive about it. Korra was worried about the reaction if people found out about their relationship. She agreed it would cause them both issues; it was unheard for two women to have a relationship like they wanted. She sighed and just tried to think about how much fun they were still going to have. She was wearing her favorite red dress, she had a fire lily in her hair, and dark red lipstick that she wanted to kiss Korra with…yeah she was bringing the heat tonight.

"Miss. Sato, Avatar Korra is here for your outing." Ichiro knocked on her door.

"Please tell her that I will down in a moment." Asami order the man as she finished by putting on her shoes.

"Miss. Asami Sato." Ichiro presented her; Asami came down the stairs with a smile.

"You look…hot. " Korra greeted her with dumbfounded face. Asami chuckled as she saw Korra was wearing the ball gown that she worn when they had first met.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Asami had always admire the natural beauty of Korra, it complemented the strong warrior she was. Her choice to let her brown hair flow in the wind was something Asami was onboard with from day one.

"Thanks…ready to go?" Korra asked nervously with a blush.

Asami grabbed her hand, "As long as I drive, we don't want a crash now do we?"

Korra smiled as they walked outside, ready for what she hope would be a memorable first date.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well it seems the ship as sail, no pun intended. Next chapter, be warn will be very fluffy, but have a hint of the story I am building.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I liked to thank my readers for the amount of interests with this story so far. This chapter will be heavy on fluff, but as I said…we are getting plot introductions.**

**Chapter 2: First Date **

Korra looked at the night skyline and smiled, tonight her job was to be a good date and not the Avatar. Tomorrow was another day and she was confident that the world's problems would be there waiting for her. No her focus was making sure Asami enjoyed their time together and want to do this again. If she learned anything from dating Mako , it was that she needed to be more interested in her partner's life and not be the center of discussion.

"So how's Future Industries doing?" Korra asked with a small smile.

"Good." Asami smiled as she answered, but Korra knew she had to get more info and not seem uninterested.

"Good how…because I am all ears if you want give me the details." Korra tried to probe for more information, but she realized she coming on too strong when she saw the expression on Asami's face, it was one of pure confusion and fear.

Korra embarrassed sunk into her seat and apologized," I am sorry."

"Why?" "Asami asked with a sympathetic tone as she looked at her date with worried eyes and thought she did something wrong.

"For being weird and getting into your personal business, if you want to end our date right now…that would be okay." Korra answered, but a soft sigh of relief caused her to look at Asami.

"Oh you had me scared for a moment, I thought you were mad at me for not giving you an explanation on why my business is going good." Asami said as Korra almost pop out of her seat after hearing it.

"Why would I be mad at that?" Korra was shocked; she thought she was one who messed up.

"Because I know who hard you're trying to make our first date special, I thought you were getting impatient with me thinking of an answer and was going to just give up on us." Asami admitted with a blush of embarrassment for being dumb, but it just caused Korra to laugh."

"So we were both paranoid that we did something wrong and thought of the worst possible outcome… you got to admit that's pretty funny." Korra told Asami who started to laugh herself.

"I guess we are both nervous about how this is going to go and didn't want to screw up this early." Asami commented as they reached the parking by the restaurant.

"How about we cut the ice and tell each other what's on our mind, that way we can just act like we normally would and not let this whole evening be awkward." Korra explained her idea and Asami agreed with it.

"Ok I'll go first….I hope this will be the first step in a long and enjoyable journey we take together." Asami knew Korra was still unsure were her feelings were at, but she needed to be honest. Asami didn't expect the small kiss on her cheek after revealing her thoughts.

"First that was so poetic that I just had to kiss you, second you are an amazing and beautiful woman, and third I hope you like dancing because I heard this place makes you want to get up off your feet." Korra told Asami as held out her hand.

"You better believe I like to dance." Asami's smile and her look was all Korra needed as they got out of the car.

…

The night was going great, even if they had to wait in a long line, the food was amazing and the music added to the mood. Korra remembered to thank Bumi as he was the one who told her about this place; the Mango Tango was a favorite spot for the young soldiers of the United Forces when they docked in Republic City.

"That was so worth the wait." Korra was satisfied, that was best steamed fish she had in a long time, enough spice to give it that extra kick. She forget how much she missed meat, the strict vegetating diet of the Air Nomads was the one thing she didn't like about living with Tenzin.

"I need to thank the waiter for his suggestion of the komodo chicken." Asami said after taking a drink of watermelon juice.

"I will be right back, ask if they have any dessert." Korra said with a smile as she left and went to the restroom.

"Excuse me, what is your dessert special tonight?" Asami asked their waiter.

"It is a lovely egg custard tart with a savory berry topping." The waiter explained and Asami knew that was enough.

"We'll have that please." Asami said and was told it would take little bit to prepare, maybe she and Korra could get a quick dance in while they waited.

"Excuse me sweetheart, would you careful a dance." A wannabe tough guy came up to the table out of nowhere.

"No thank you I am waiting for my friend to get back." Asami pulled out her make-up mirror to pretend to not be interested.

"Come on, I won't bite." He told her getting in really close, Asami could smell his stench.

"I believe the lady said no." Korra's voice thankfully came back into the picture.

"And what you're going to do about I am a member of the Red Monsoons, I am…" the guy said before turning to Korra and realizing who she was.

'Speechless in front of someone who can easily kick your butt and scared of what that someone will do to you." Korra told the gang member in a mocking tone.

"You don't scare me." He tried to act tough, but Korra just laughed with amusement.

"Clearly you are scare, our body is stiff as a board and telling me you aren't afraid of me. If you had any real confidence, you would be ready to fight me." Korra said as she got closer to the guy's face.

"What do you want from me?" He asked with sweat dripping from hid face .

"I want you to apologize to my friend for being a creep , then go home, and once you're there…you should think about not trying to act all big and bad just because you're a Red Monsoon. " Korra answered as the guy turned and said sorry to Asami before leaving.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have handled it." Asami commented as Korra sat back down at the table.

"I know, but I felt like I had to do something...guy couldn't take a hint." Korra explained as she looked towards Asami.

"And you're sweet because of that." Asami smiled before Korra asked "Speaking of sweet, when is our dessert coming?"

Asami just playfully rolled her eyes and joked, "Way to ruin the moment."

"What I am still hungry." Korra admitted as she and Asami looked at the people dancing at the moment.

"You can make it up to me by giving me that dance you promised." Asami saw Korra get on her feet after and offer her hand which Asami took.

"I am happy to oblige." Korra said as she and Asami got on dance floor, but unfortunately the band decide to play a slow song instead of the upbeat and fast pace stuff they done the entire night. The young ladies looked at each other awkwardly as couples began dancing. Korra took the charge and put her hand on Asami's waist , pulling her close.

"Korra…" Asami was unsure about dancing, but Korra whispered in her, "Just have fun, no one cares."

Asami took the advice as she saw her fellow patrons enjoying the site of the Avatar trying to lead the dance … unfortunately Korra was not very light on her feet. They just both laugh at the reaction she got as they kept "dancing".

…

After finishing their dessert and paying the bill, Korra and Asami went on the final part of their night together. Away from the hustle and bustle of city's harbor, the beach was calm and gave a beautiful sight of Yue Bay which glowed under the full moon.

"That was the best dining experience I had in a long time." Asami said as she rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

"What was the last time?" Korra asked as she earthbended a small stone that skip across the water.

"When Mako and I went to Kwong's Cuisine as my apology for nearly running him over, that when he and I decided to start dating." Asami admitted as Korra chuckled.

"Well I guess that's a good thing, it lead him to introducing me to you and well you know the rest." Korra said with a smile.

"We should thank him for that someday." Asami was joking, but Korra's expression told a different story.

"We should tell him eventually…I mean he has a right to know as our friend." Korra was right and Asami knew that.

"Aren't you scared about how he and others are going to react when we tell them?" Asami didn't want to think about it, but it was hard not to.

"However they react, just know I will be right next to you when it does happen." that day wasn't one Korra looked forward either, but she knew she would never abandoned Asami because of that.

"Good…Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Asami asked casually.

"Sure." Korra answered as she wondered what kind of question that Asami would want to ask her all of a sudden.

"What was like to see Avatar Wan's story?" Asami asked something concerning her Avatar stuff,which kind of surprised Korra.

"That's an interesting question; I never knew you heard about that." Korra commented as she turned her face towards Asami's.

"You can thank Jinora for telling me…I guess I just want to know you better." Asami explained as Korra giggled.

"So hearing the tale of my past life from 10000 years ago is getting to know me better?" Korra asked as Asami rolled her yes.

"You know what I mean dummy." Asami teased as she pretend to get mad and moved a little away from Korra, but still offering her hand to be held.

"Fine." Korra was going to give her answer anyways, but she liked when Asami played hard to get. She held the girl's hand and began to explain the story so it was easier for Asami to understand her answer.

Asami's tears and smile was all Korra needed to see and knew the green eyed beauty got the emotions that the story should give.

"That was both tragic and beautiful at the same." Asami said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yup, it changed my view on what being the Avatar was …and our follow conversation did help me overcome my identity crisis as well." Korra remembered worrying about living up to the huge expectation everyone had for her when she was a child, now she was making her own legacy.

"It helped you become person you are now." Asami finished Korra thought.

"I guess it did." Korra smirked, those two events will always be part of her and she was happy because of that.

"Thank you for that." Asami was glad that Korra gave her something special.

"It's your turn to tell something about yourself." Korra stated as Asami knew this was coming.

"When I was little, my mother and I used to come here once a week to have fun…I haven't been here since she died." Asami knew this was going to cause Korra to hug her…she didn't need ,but it was a nice feeling to know someone cared.

"Why didn't you tell me that, we could have gone somewhere else if you wanted to?" Korra looked nervous, but Asami gave her a reassuring look and caused her to return to normal

"No I wanted it…for the first time since she died; I have someone who I can experience this place with." Asami saw Korra get teary eyed.

"Well that's good to know." Korra said as she wiped her tears before Asami returned her head to Korra's shoulder.

They were liked that for a bit longer before they decide it was time to go home, those moments of peace they just experience made them smile, it was a powerful note to end on.

Asami pulled up to the ferry deck and Korra looked at her with a blush before saying, "I told the ferryman that I would let him know when I am on the boat…he is waiting inside for me, so there will be no one to interrupt us if we decided to kiss."

"You plan this didn't you?" Asami asked blushing as well.

"Maybe." Korra said as she leaned it

"Good because so did I." Asami admitted as their lips met.

It wasn't like the other times they kiss; no this one had true passion behind it. They stop after a few moments and Korra got out of car.

"Have a good night." Korra said with a smile.

"Thank you, you have one as well." Asami told Korra before driving away….happily knowing she was right, this was the first step they were going to take together.

…

Hao could not believe he got embarrassed by the Avatar of all people; she was going to regret it.

"Father I come before you, a man in shame." He bowed before his father, the leader of the Red Monsoons.

"What has caused your shame, my son?" His father asked from the shadows.

"Avatar Korra humiliated me in front of a woman I just asking to dance with." Hao changed the story slightly, but he knew his father didn't really care about that.

"So it seems the Avatar not only ruins my business with those stupid vines, but also disgraces my heir." Hao's father stated as he leaned forward and exposed the face of a man who seen better days.

"Perhaps you can teach her a lesson?" Hao asked with a smirk.

"I am afraid I cannot." Hao looked shocked at his father answer before the man raised his hand to finish, "I need more than just our boys to do what you request of me…it's time to call us a meeting of the triads."

"Why?" Hao was worried now as his father got up from his chair with a slight grin.

"Because it takes an army to fight the Avatar…and because it gives me the chance to get rid of three enemies at once." The man's grin grew wicked; it was time for him to execute his grand plan.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Korra and Asami have a wonderful night, but it seems the Avatar has another thing to worry about due to crossing paths with the son of a triad leader. Tune in next time to see where this goes. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone here's chapter 3,** **I am sorry for this being later then usually, but I am starting my 3rd year at university so yeah. Also I looking for a beta reader if you know of any or want to help yourself, please let me know. **

**Chapter 3: Planning**

_**Avatar Aang Memorial Island**_

Korra yawned as she waited in front of the museum, last night was fun…but she didn't get much sleep and felt drained. She and the curator of the Avatar museum had agreed to meet early so they could discuss the plan for Avatar Wan's exhibit , Mako had agreed to help with coming up with ideas…that of course was her excuse to get a chance to spend some time with him since it seemed like he was avoiding her.

"Hey Korra." A voiced called out to her and see saw the firebender walked toward her.

"Morning, thanks for coming." Korra greeted hum smiled before they went inside.

"No problem Bolin had to leave for work earl. so he woke me up before he left." Mako told her with a shrug.

"Bolin has a job?" Korra asked with shocked expression, this was news to her.

"Yeah, Asami hired him on as her assistant; I wasn't surprised when he told me." Mako answered with another shrug.

"Well Asami is a very kind person; she has looked out for all of us in one way or other. Bolin with a job, ywithou getting your act together, me with…" Korra began said girlfriend, but bit her tongue.

"She helped you with?" Mako questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"My workout regime, I mean my cardio has never been better." Korra knew her face looked guilty, but before Mako could say some thing , a loud welcome interrupted their conversation…

"Avatar Korra, darling it is so good to see you!" a woman, wearing the colors of the four nation in a very unique way, said to her.

"It's nice to see you to oDr. Shing." Korra said with the woman with a bow, but the doctor just laughed it off.

"I have told you to call me Yui, Dr. Shing was my father's name….well hello their handsome." Yui commented as before she moved closed to Mako.

"Hi." Mako said with a nervous. When Korra mention that they were meeting a curator, he suspect an old guy…not a girl around their age.

"Mako this is Dr. Yui Shing, the current curator of the Avatar Museum." Korra introduced the two trying hold her laugh as she saw Mako blushed when shook Yui's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I have to say I am surprised by your appearance…not that you don't look good…." Mako tried to say something, but his brain was mushed.

"Korra, why didn't you tell this wonderful specimen of a stud about me?" Yui's question caused Mako to turn completely red and Korra to left out her laugh.

"Sorry, I just had to see this moment…Dr. Yui Shing is a genius when comes to history and finished college just last year. Her father just retired from the post as curator and she took over as the most qualified candidate.

"That's amazing." Mako finally said something not embarrassing as Yui blushed at the comment.

"What can I said I have a soft spot for the amazing history of Korra's past lives…but enough about that... we have blue prints to make." Yui started walking towards the back of the museum as Korra and Mako followed her.

"I hate you so much right now." Mako whispered to Korra who just kept giggling.

"Seems like someone has a crush and is embarrassed by it." Korra elbowed him with smile as he put on a guilty blush.

"Korra I must apologize, my idiot workers can never get my office ready for an arrival." Yui sighed as they went into the large back room.

"It's no trouble." Korra smiled as Yui brought out two chairs for her and Mako.

"Now on to the business at hand…I must say I cannot explain how excited I am about this." Yui told Korra as she brought out a note pad.

"This is a big deal for you huh?" Mako asked.

"Honey, it's not every day I get to commission an exhibit for an Avatar. Especially when she asking me to make one for the first Avatar, this is my dream coming true." Yui answered before click her pen.

"Well I am glad I get to make that dream come true." Korra told her as Yui began writing some notes.

"Now I remember you and I had already discussed putting the teapot as the center piece, but you also mention a statue of some kind as well." Yui said looking at Korra.

"Yeah, in the Southern Air Temple there is an old wooden statue of Wan being embrace by Raava, I was thinking about making a much larger one out of stone." Korra commented, as she remembered Jinora mentioning that all the Avatars beside Wan had a stone statue, she wanted to fix that.

"Loving it! I can call in this amazing sculptor from the Fire Nation who would love to take the job." Yu said writing down the idea.

"I have to ask, but how do plan to pay for this?" Mako questioned, he remembered Korra wanting to go all out this…but maybe they should try and keep it closer to the ground.

"Sweetie, we are planning to unveil some of the biggest historical finds ever…I have already got a line of rich folks wanting to invest it just because they are a bunch of history bluffs like me." Yui answered with a smile.

As time with on, Mako stayed quiet as Korra and Yui just tossed around some lavish and crazy ideas.

"Hey Mako, what do think we should add?" Korra's question snapped him out of his trace. He looked and saw the two women had already come out with some good ideas.

"Well didn't you mention he lived in some kind of oasis well he learned his firebending, why not surrounded the teapot with some plants and a small pond circling the case." Mako suggested his idea as Yui ponder it.

"I like it…it will give the sense of how close he was to nature. I must say you have a friend with a keen eye for the small details." Yui mentioned as she wrote down Mako's idea.

"What can I say, Mako was one of my first friends when I came to the city…I wouldn't trust just anybody with helping me. No it had to be one of my best friends…isn't that right Mako?" Korra looked at Mako with a smile.

"Yeah of course, like I said before no problem." Mako blushed when said it, Korra and Yui just giggled.

Mako promised himself this was going to over soon…he had to be there for Korra as her friend, even though she now discover her love of torturing him.

…

_**Sato Estate**_

Asami had just got a call from Korra, she was coming over during lunch to talk about that exhibit she been working. Asami laughed at the enthusiasm the Avatar had in her voice, she really was happy for her sort of girlfriend. While waiting for lunch, Asami had to look over some possible deals that were brought to her desk this morning…most were buy out contracts. The bad press from Varrick's arrest had caused Future Industries to go back into the red.

"Why can't I get a break?" Asami asked herself while sighing before a knock was on her door.

"Hey Asami, I got something to show you." Bolin said as he came in with a smile and his hands behind his back.

"Let me guess it's another business idea of yours?" Asami asked, it would have been the third one today.

"Actually no it's one of yours." Bolin answered as he handed a flyer of some kind.

"You are you are cordially invited to the first annual Future Industries Investor Expos held at the Golden Badgermole Hotel." Asami read out the flyer's information.

"Well what do think?" Bolin asked before Asami grabbed him for a hug.

"I can't believe you were able to get us booked, I mean I have been trying for months." Asami said in ecstatic tone.

"Well it doesn't hurt that the owner's daughter is a fan of Nuntuck." Bolin admitted as Asami laughed.

"Well I guess one good thing came with the mover career, you got fan girls." Asami teased Bolin who nodded.

"Yeah it's awesome, all I had to do to get us book for this weekend was agreeing to a date with her." Asami's eyes nearly popped out her head by Bolin comment.

"This weekend?" Asami asked as Bolin answer with simple, "Yeah."

"That's only four days away! How I am going to get everything ready in that short of time!" Asami shouted franticly.

"Asami look I am sure you can get it done." Bolin commented as he started to walk out, but his collar was snatch by her hand.

"Oh no you don't mister, since you got us in this situation you're in charge of getting ever thing set up while I get my presentation ready! That means food, music, and everything else we will possibly need…. am I clear!" Asami ordered with a thunder voice that caused Bolin to stand up straight.

"Yes ma'am!" Bolin shouted as he saluted.

"Go now move out!" Asami order as Bolin scurried out of the room quickly, after that he took and calm breath and heading down stairs.

"Hey Bolin." Bolin was nearly scared out of his pants before he saw it was Korra who greeted him.

"First never do that again, second what are you doing here?" "Bolin asked as caught his breath.

"I was just visiting Asami." Korra stated as she went up the stairs before Bolin grabbed her wrist.

"You might not want to go up there." Bolin whispered to Korra, hoping Asami couldn't hear him.

"Why?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I might have caused her to into a panic mode and who knows what the woman is capable of in it." Bolin warned before jumping when heard Asami's yelling in frustration.

"I can handle it, I mean I am the Avatar. " Korra said confidently as she went up the stairs and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…I know if you will excuse me I am going to get out of her before she tries to hunt me down." Bolin quickly sprinted out of sight leaving behind a dust cloud.

Korra rolled her eyes as she entered Asami's office and saw the girl pacing around her messy office and grabbing a handful of papers.

When Korra closed the door Asami not thinking turned and shouted, "Bolin get out!"

"Ouch, my ears are going feel that for a week." Korra said in pain as Asami dropped her buddle of papers and ran over to her with apologetic look.

"Korra I am so sorry." Asami looked at Korra who had a worried look.

"Are you ok, why you destroying your office?" Korra asked as Asami went to pick up the papers off the ground.

"Having to plan a major event that will make or break my company kind of pushes me off the edge. " Asami laughed nervously as Korra came down to help her.

"Asami you need to relax." Korra calmly told Asami as she helped her pick up the papers.

"How do you expect me to relax when I have this and people trying to buy…" Asami started to say in panic tone before Korra kissed her.

After a few seconds Korra broke the kiss and asked, "Better?"

"Yes, I think so." Asami answered with a blushed face

After a few minutes of helping Asami relax, Korra and her sat on a couch that Asami had put in when she just needed a second to rest.

"So Bolin kind of drop this on you huh?" Korra asked as she held Asami close to her.

"I don't blame him, he was just trying to help and he did deliver. I should tell him I am sorry." Asami admitted as leaned into Korra's chest.

"You lost your cool, it happens to everybody. " Korra told Asami as she kissed her head.

"I know, it's just…I cannot let this event fail." Asami sighed before Korra brought her face and she looked into the girl's blue eyes.

"If you want I can help you." Korra stated as she rubbed Asami.

"No, I mean appreciate the offer…but you have that exhibit and everything." Asami told Korra.

"Turns out, Dr. Shing doesn't need me beyond the initial planning and told me she has it covered, so I am here if you need my help. "Korra commented as Asami got up from the couch and stood in the middle of the room.

"When does your exhibit open?" Asami asked.

"In a couple of months…I do expect you to be my date when it does open." Korra answered as she hugged Asami.

"Korra I….I just don't want to feel like a burden on you." Asami commented as Korra brought her close.

"You will never be a burden to me." Korra spoke with such a fiery passion that Asami quickly believe her.

"I guess I am feeling guilty using you use as my only shoulder to cry on." Asami said as Korra asked," Who else would it be?"

"My so call father if he wasn't in jail or….my mother." Asami looked down at the floor and started crying.

"Hey it's alright." Korra told her as she hugged the girl.

"It's just so hard…every day I forget more about her, I wish she were still here so I could have both of you." Asami cried into Korra's shoulder.

"I sure if she could see you, she would be proud of what of an amazing woman you become." Korra told Asami as she heard her calm down again.

"I bet she also be happy with the wonderful girlfriend I have." Asami commented before kissing Korra on her cheek.

"Yeah." Korra said before thinking about something, "Maybe that is something I should look into.

"Come on…you promise to help me." Asami said as she grabbed the stack of papers and handed them to Korra.

"But I thought we we're going to have lunch." Korra was shocked, granted she did offer help…but that it more of the support kind.

"If you help me out, I promise we will have a date once it is all over." Asami told Korra before kissing her on lips.

With the motivation Korra quickly ran over to Asami's desk and said, "Let's do this."

Asami giggled at the Avatar quick response and join her over at the desk, they both smiled before they got to work.

…

_**Unknown Warehouse**_

Viper tapped his foot as he waited for whoever set a note to meet this location.

"What time did the note say this meet up was going to be?" Viper asked his left hand man, Two Toe Ping.

"Any minute now boss." The firebender answered after checking his watch.

"Well if it isn't the Triple Threat Cry Babies." A man dress in a red suit said entering the location.

"Agni Kai." Viper said with venomous tone.

"Glad you can recognize greatest, names Blue Flame Bon-Hwa…leader of the Agni Kai Traid." The man grinned with his introduction.

"Names Viper and I suggest you back off." The waterbender threaten the rival boss.

"Really kid, I pretty sure you're out classed by me." Bon-Hwa said before showcasing his ability of blue fire.

Before a fight could break out Hao stepped out of the shadows, "If you children are done, your better has arrived." With that the leader of the Red Monsoons also stepped out of the shadows.

"Kurai Aisu ." Bon-Hwa was shocked to see the other leader of one of the traids in the room.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Viper asked as Kurai smiled.

"I have a deal of a lifetime, in exchange for helping me eliminate the Avatar…I can promise Republic City will be our within the year." Kurai chuckled as he saw the look on the other bosses' faces.

…

**And that's the end of Chapter 3. Tune in next time to see what Kurai has in mind for Korra and witness two of the most touching scenes ever. So don't forget to review and follow if you already haven't, also if some wants to help me out here by beta reading…please shoot me a message. Thank you so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4 and what I like to call my most emotional chapter I have written so far. So here it is…**

**Chapter 4: Emotions **

_**Air Temple Island**_

Korra had never seen Asami that broken before, the usually smile was replaced by tears of sadness. While Asami had always seemed to have dealt with the death of her mother, Korra knew the pain of the lost was still existed inside. The Avatar thought long and hard on whether her plan was the right or not… in the end she realized it was the only option she had. Besides helping Asami, she was going to patrol around Republic City and try dealing with the vines. But even before all that Tenzin had asked her to the main temple for he called a matter of importance, best not to make him wait.

As she walked towards the temple's stairs, she noticed the surprise lack of activity on the island: no airbender children out playing, no Bumi being Bumi, and no Air Acolytes embracing the ways of the Air Nomads. She giggled a little when thinking about the Air Acolytes, the people helping Tenzin keeping the culture alive… started as fan club for Aang. She remembered Katara telling her the story, which she couldn't believe at first. The club was run by mostly young girls from Earth Kingdom who wanted to impress her predecessor with their knowledge of the Air Nomads. After a misunderstanding, Aang took the club under his wing and made them the organization they are today…granted with more male members. She wondered if she had a fan club …that was a quest for a different day.

She reached the temple doors and opened them. She was shocked to see what was behind the door, a gathering of the Air Acolytes and White Lotus turning towards her as she entered the temple. Forward in the center was Tenzin and his family smiling had her.

"Is it someone birthday or something… because if so I am sorry for not a buying a gift." Korra made joke to trying to figure what was going on.

Jinora and Ikki ran towards her and grabbed her hands, leading her towards the center. Jinora finally telling her what was going on," It's no one's birthday today, we're just having a ceremony for a new airbending master."

"Who's the master?" Korra asked somewhat confused, to her knowledge of the three air benders in the world who could receive the master, hadn't reach that level in Tenzin'eye.

"You are silly; daddy wanted it to be a surprise, so he told you to arrive at a later time while everyone else the ceremony ready."

"Wait I not sure I am ready for…" before Korra could finish she was front and center.

"With the arrival of honored guest, I ask you be seated." Tenzin instructed the crowd before turning towards his pupil "Avatar Korra please step forward and kneel towards the crowd." Korra did as she was told and kneeled before him.

"Today is day for celebration, as it is the day Avatar Korra has finished her training under me. This remarkable young woman you see before you has mastered the art of air even after all the struggles she went through to get to this moment. While she will not receive the traditional mastery tattoos, I found a need to recognize the hard work she has done to reach the level of master. It is not unheard of for a non- Air nomad Avatar to receive a gift from their masters. Avatar Kyoshi was once given beautiful hand crafted fans from the nuns of the Western Air Temple, today Avatar Korra will be given something I hope she is honored to have." Tenzin's kind words and gesture had Korra trying to hold back tears of happiness, she heard him being handed something…but choose not to peak.

"Avatar Korra please stand towards me…very good…on behalf of me, my family, and the Air Nomads …I present you with this staff." They bowed as Tenzin handed Korra the staff.

Korra was amazed by the craftsmanship, she study it before popping open the glider portion and was shocked by the color of the wings and their design," This like the Avatar Aang had during his travels in the Fire Nation."

". You are correct Korra; I see it only fitting the glider represented the spiritual bond we share. "Korra knew what Tenzin mean and for that she hugged him for it, she had become a like daughter to him.

"Thank you." Korra said to her man the man before facing the crowd.

"With that I present to you Avatar Korra, now rank a master." Tenzin said with a smile as the crowd clapped.

"Thank you, I am humbled by this great honor, I do apologize for crying…but you can't blame me. As Tenzin mentioned, today is a day of celebration as it reminds us how far we have come to get to this point. The last Avatar to master air was once deemed the last airbender, today I have given a staff by his son. With that I promise that I and my successors will continue to honor Avatar Aang mission to see the Air Nomads restore to their former glory and restore the balance that was lost." Korra finished her speech as she wiped the tears from her eyes…she knew today was going to a crazy and emotional day

...

Korra had official decided the glider was now one of her most prize possessions, not just for the reason behind it…but also because it so much fun flying through the air. Unfortunately for the Avatar was spotted by a man with 12 toes… Two Toed Ping grinned as he saw the Avatar

He grabbed a portable radio and sent the message," The lizard crow is flying in your direction."

Ping wanted to kill the Avatar for that humiliated butt kicking he received from her, granted it was also due to the deed being part of Viper's agreement with the other two triad bosses.

_Yesterday_

"You want to kill the Avatar?" Viper was shock when he heard Kurai's crazy idea.

"That girl has cause problems since coming to this city, each of our organizations are suffering because of her continual existence." Kurai explained his reasoning for targeting the Avatar.

"Even with that being true…this is the Avatar we are talking about, the only person on planet that can bend all four elements." Bon-Hwa pointed out a pretty important fact.

"Any bender can be defeated and we have the numbers to take her out." Kurai proclaimed with glee.

"So if we agree to take up the task of killing the Avatar, how do you suggest we accomplish it?" Viper asked the obvious question.

"I already got a plan so simple that even you dummies will be able to follow… Step 1: The Triple Threats stake out the city for any signs of the Avatar, Step 2: My group gets her to enter a building within the vine infested city so it is harder for someone to help her and of course Step 3: the Agni Kai attack and finish her for good." Kurai explained his three step plan.

"That's it!" One of the Agni Kai shouted, but Bon-Hwa put up his hand to make the grunt be quiet.

"Alright Kurai I will play this little game, my boys will show her what means to play with fire. But know once this is over I am coming after you." Bon-Hwa smiled a bit at the thought of his traid being the one that took out the Avatar.

"You can count on my support…she and her friends have been nothing, but a thorn in my side." Viper hissed as he threw in his support.

"Good, let the games begin." Kurai leaned back in his chair…it was all coming together.

_Present_

After receiving the call from the extra toed freak, Hao gave his boys the signal to set up the explosion to get the Avatar's attention.

In the sky Korra looked over the city and thought, "Even with my spiritual enlightenment…I still have no idea on how I am going to fix the vine issue."

Suddenly a blast from a nearby building spooked Korra and caused her to turned her glider and fly towards it. After landing, she used the glider to perform an air slice to cut down the vines and open the door.

"Is everyone alright!" Korra shouted as she entered the…. empty building, this wasn't good.

"We are doing much better with your arrival." A guy no older than her and dressed in red he stepped into Korra sight.

"Who are you?" Korra pointed her glider towards him.

"No one special just a messenger from the Agni Kai…our leader, Blue Flame Bon-Hwa sends his best." The guy smiled as Korra suddenly realized she was baited.

Before the blasts of fire could hit her, she dropped her glider and formed erected an earth barrier to stop the flames in their tracks. She then flung the rocks in all directions before turning her attention to the "messenger".

"Don't you have any idea who I am?" Korra asked with furious look in her eye.

"A cooked Avatar." The laughed as more of his fellow members came out and threw fire at Korra.

Korra to her credit used the skills she gained from airbending and did her best to evade the firebenders' attacks. Unfortunately one of them got lucky and hit her arm.

"That has to hurt." The messenger said sadistically hearing Korra screamed in pain as he and the other Agni Kais surrounded Korra.

"You and your fellow idiots are pushing your luck!" Korra shouted gripping her arm.

"Really because I think we pretty much won…fry her up boys!" The messenger commanded as the circle of firebenders sent blast right towards Korra.

"No!" Korra yelled as her eyes instantly glowed as the fire were about to hit.

The Agni Kais grinned before seeing a figure with glowing eyes holding a massive fire ball.

Korra with a roar forced the massive amount of fire to grow smaller and smaller before it was just a small flame between her hands. She then extinguished the flame with a movement of her hands.

She then looked towards the messenger who just stood shocked and able to only say one word, "Crud."

Korra took that opening and spread her hands caused massive blast of air to fling the Agni Kai into different directions.

The messenger groaned as he hit his head hard on the wall and losing consciousness slightly. All he heard the following moments were the screams of the others and a fierce roar. When he regained himself he opened his eyes to the destruction, everyone who came with him were lying in pain and completely destroyed. In the center was Korra looking at him with a slight smile as she launched a blast of fire at him. He quickly jumped and began to run to the door, but a large wall of earth was now in his path.

"What happened to that big talk, I thought you were going to fry me." Korra told the messenger as she picked up her glider.

"Please spare me…" The firebender tried to say before Korra using the tip of her glider blasted him into the earth wall. Korra then picked up a pointed piece of earth with her bending and flung it towards the last Agni Kai memeber.

The firebender was now trapped by the collar of his shirt as the Avatar approached saying, "Spare you…you tried to fry me."

The look in Korra eyes showed no empathy for the man she had trapped as she ignited a fireball in one of her hands.

"Please I am sorry…I will never you use my firebending for bad again!" The guy shouted as Korra closed her hand and gently placed her glider on the ground.

"You're right, you will never use firebending again...because I am going to remove it from you." Korra placed one hand one his heart and placed her thumb on his forehead and closing her eyes to focus.

"In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements, but the energy within ourselves." The words of the Lion Turtle were in her thoughts as she entered the Avatar State and enegrybended.

"Ugh." Was all the Agni Kai member said as he felled to the ground after being freed by Korra.

"Tell your boss that the next time he tries to send me a message like that again…I am coming for him." Korra threatened as exited the building and glided into the sky.

Moments later Hao entered the building to see the carnage…it was all going according to his father's master plan.

….

_**Air Temple Island Ferry**_

Asami Sato looked towards the island; she was having a crazy day thanks to having to preparing for the Future Industries Expo. Korra had sent a message asking her to come to the island for a bit of meditation

"Even with everything going on in the world, Korra still takes time to help me relax." Asami thought to herself with a smile on her smile as the ferry docked on the island.

She grabbed her bag of her "meditationn" clothes and exited the boat to be greeted by Jinora of all people.

"Hi Jinora…is Korra around?" Asami asked wondering why Korra was not the first one to greet her.

"She's doing some training at the moment, but she asked me to bring you to her once you arrived." Jinora answered as Asami just shrugged.

"Lead the then." Asami said as she followed Jinora through the island. The Air Acolytes greeted her with warm smiles as they walked towards the training area.

Once they arrive at the training area, Asami saw something interesting…Korra moving swiftly in different poses and looking almost dragon like. The Avatar seemed very light on her feet as she performed the different moves. Korra eventually notice Asami and Jinora watching and quickly finish with a twin blast of flames emitted from her fist.

"I see my guest has arrived, thank you Jinora." Korra told the young airbender with a smile.

"No problem, you guys have fun." Jinora waved goodbye as she left the Asami and Korra.

"So that was a pretty interesting form you just did…and here I thought you were bad at dancing." Asami joked as Korra blushed.

"It's not a dance, it's an ancient firebending technique." Korra try to defend herself, but Asami wasn't buying it.

"What is it called?" Asami asked with a grin, Korra sighed with defeat.

"The Dancing Dragon." Korra admitted, but isn't of a laugh Asami kissed her light on the check.

"Well with moves like those I sure you could caught any girl's attention." Asami said with a slight teasing voice.

"Well those others girls will have to wait because I already have one in my sights." Korra looked at a Asami with a smirk.

The girls just laughed at their attempt at being slightly romantic, Asami broke up the laughter, "Well since I am here we should get this meditation started."

"If you follow me, I have a special location saved for us." Korra said before holding Asami's hand to lead her there.

_**Air Temple Island private mediation room**_

Asami had changed into lighter work out shirt and pair of her most conformable sweat pants she had. She then tied her hair in an ostrich horse tail and walked out to see Korra lightly some candles with firebending.

"So how do I look?" Asami questioned as she caught Korra's attention.

"Prefect…before we get started, I haven't been completely honest about what we are going to do." After Korra finished her sentence, she saw Asami look a little worry.

"What do mean?" Asami asked nervously.

"We're going into the spirit world; I figure I wanted to share another part of my life that most people never get to see." Korra spoke the truth and saw Asami's expression change from nervous to curious.

"You know, you're the first person to ever offer to take me on a date to another plane of existence….I am honored." Asami walked towards Korra and grabbed the Avatar's hands.

"Well I promise you it will be experience you will never forget." Korra smiled as they sat down and got into a meditation position.

"So how do we do this?" Asami asked not knowing how one enters the spirit world besides the portals.

"Just close your eyes and focus of the spiritual energy, breath through your nose and relax your body. Once you entered a state of prefect being your spirit will exit your body and enter the spirit world." Korra explained before closing her eyes.

"Alright…let's do this." Asami stated before closing her own eyes.

Asami didn't know how long it took, but after feeling a little tingly she heard a voice calling out to her…"Open your eyes."

Asami did just that and was shock by what she saw….a forest surrounded by trees full of leaves. Asami looked around and just saw beauty in everything that caught her eyes.

"Take a minute and let it sink in." Korra came up next to her with a smile.

"It's amazing." Asami finally spoke after recovering from the shock and awe.

"And this is just the beginning; follow me I have a place we need to go."

_**Iroh's tea shop**_

It was days like these that Iroh truly enjoy, prefect Pai Sho playing and tea drinking weather.

"I have you this time old man." His opponent was a regular of his who never passed up a chance of playing a game.

After his opponent finished his move, Iroh took a sip of tea before moving his White Lotus tile for the winning move, "I believe that game once again my friend."

"How do you do this?" The aye aye spirit asked in shock.

"Decades of practices , still don't let this loss discourage you. I am sure you will win, eventually." Iroh smiled slightly as he and the aye aye spirit laughed, after taking a drink of his tea he notice the spirit sniffing the air.

"Wait I know that scent anywhere…Stinky!" aye aye jumped in excitement and turn to see…Avatar Korra, her arrival turned spirit's excitement into confusion.

"You would think after 10000 or so years I would be used to that nickname, but no." Korra stated as the aye aye still was unsure.

"Well I know you're Stinky or at least you smell like him." The aye aye told Korra.

"Well you practically correct about this being Avatar Wan. I don't think you have met yet…this is Wan's most recent incarnation, Avatar Korra." Iroh said with a smile as he got up to greet her.

"Right the one who defeated Vaatu just recently and reopened the portals, I must say it seem the humans have an Avatar with a good head on her shoulders. Sorry to leave you before we have a chance to chat, but duty calls at the oasis." The aye aye told Korra, who nodded her head understanding.

"No worries, maybe we can meet sometime later this week." Korra said before she and spirit bowed to each other, after that the aye aye took off.

"He comes around quite often, so I don't think you will have an issue with meeting up with him. " Iroh said as he got the Avatar's table ready.

"It would be nice to caught up with an old friend, speaking of which it's nice to see again Iroh." Korra said before hugging the man warmly.

"The nicest thing about being the Avatar is that friendships are just as enteral as your spirit. " Iroh stated as he notice a girl somewhat nervously standing behind the trees. 

"Please excuse me for a moment." Korra smiled as she went over to the tree and pulled the girl towards the table.

"Sorry…it's my first time in the spirit world and I am little scared about insulting someone." Asami apologize, but Iroh just laughed it off.

"You have no need to fear my dear, it takes a lot to insult me nowadays." Iroh saw the girl's body relax and she smiled at me.

"Asami with is Iroh, uncle to Lord Zuko and one of the finest tea makers in history, and Iroh this is Asami Sato, my…friend I told you about." Korra introduce the two who then shook hands.

"It's an honor to meet you." Asami told Iroh who laughed again.

"The pleasure is my Miss. Sato, please make yourself at home. I am going to brew the tea and get the slices of cake ready." Iroh said before going in his shop.

The girls took their seats as Korra with giggled at the blushing Asami," You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Well excuse me for watching my step in a place where the customs might be a bit different." Asami said as she noticed some of the other spirits enjoying tea.

"They're not going to eat you if you're worried about that." Korra said as she saw Asami get annoyed.

"I wasn't thinking that!" Asami shouted slightly before blushing again and sinking in her seat.

"Hey, I am sorry… can we least enjoy us some tea and cake." Korra said as she placed her hand on Asami's.

"Ok, but don't think you're off the hook." Asami told Korra in fake angry voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it Asami." Korra smiled as Iroh brought of tray of stuff.

"I hope you enjoy tea that a bit different, I been trying out a few new recipes." Iroh told his costumers.

"I am sure it's going to be tasty, thank you." Korra said as she saw Asami get confused by the extra cup of tea and slice of cake.

"Are you joining us?" Asami asked Iroh who shook his head.

"No that is for the other member of your party." Iroh explained before leaving them again.

"Korra who is the…" Asami began to say before she was interrupted by a voice, "Asami is that you."

A pair of green eyes turned to the side and saw someone with a similar pair of green eye.

"Mom." Was the only word that Asami could say before running towards the woman with tears in her eyes.

Korra smiled as the two hugged, Asami was a almost spitting image of her mother…the same green eyes, long black hair, and beauty.

"It's ok honey, take your time." Mrs. Sato told her daughter with a warm tone as they we're reunited after all this years.

After regaining herself, Asami and her mother rejoined Korra at the table and began chatting. Asami told her mother about what had happened with her and her father, but the elder Sato understood why her daughter had to do what she did. Mrs. Sato then explained about how after she had died, her spirit was sent here. She explained how confused she was before being found by Iroh. Eventually with his help, she found her way to a town where many other spirits of humans lived.

"I can't believe this is real." Asami stated as her mother and Korra giggled a little.

"Well I am glad we get this chance to catch up." Mrs. Sato said smiling at her daughter.

"The only thing I can't explain is how this was pulled off?" Asami asked her mother looked towards Korra sipping her tea.

"You can ask your friend here." Mrs. Sato saw Korra blush with guilt as she placed the tea cup down.

"I saw how stressed you been, that I got worried…so I went out and found your mom. I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds." Korra apologize, but Asami just said, "There nothing to be sorry about you dummy."

"You have a very good friend here Asami, I never see someone so focus on a mission like she was. You got a keeper her young lady, I happy you two found each other." Mrs. Sato's choice of words caused Asami to nearly choke on her tea and look at Korra.

"You told my mom?" Asami was shocked by the fact that Korra spilled the beans without her.

"What can I say, I was caught up in the moment when I met your mom." Korra tried to explain to Asami.

Mrs. Sato giggled before speaking up, "Asami I don't care who you love…I just want you to be happy with someone. And if that someone is Avatar Korra, then you have nothing to worry about because I approve."

"Thank you." Korra said before Asami spoke up as well, "It makes me happy hearing that from you…I love you mom."

Asami hugged her mother again as Mrs. Sato and Korra exchanged smiles, they both were happy knowing that Asami had people that would always care for her…both in the material and spirit world.

After saying goodbyes, Korra and Asami woke up in the material world once more.

"What did I tell you once in a life…" Korra began to say before being kiss on the lips by Asami.

"Thank you." Asami told Korra before returning to their kiss.

Korra smiled inside and told herself, "Mission accomplished."

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Sorry this took so long to finish, I been busy with other things in my life. I promise to post as often as possible, but don't expect rapid updates like in July and August. Till next time, thank you for reading and tune in next time.**


End file.
